Always My Little Girl
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: Sequel to 'My Girl'. It's Shay's thirteenth birthday. How does Peeta handle his little girl becoming a teenager?


Always My Little Girl

**A/N: Finnick never died. But Prim still did. Bite me! I just really love Finnick**

* * *

Today, my little girl turns thirteen. _Thirteen._ I can't believe it. I feel like just yesterday she was sitting on my lap, playing happily. Now she's a teenager, independent and lovely. She's got my eyes and hair but her Mother's spirit. If you dyed her hair and gave her colored contacts, you're looking at mini-Katniss. Katniss and I told Shay about our past last year, as she would've been reaping age. It wasn't as bad a Katniss thought it would be. She didn't even get any nightmares because of it.

Suddenly, Shay slides into the house with Finnick and Annie's son, Ky, following. Ever since meeting when they were baby's, Shay and Ky have been inseperable. Shay, Ky and Stella, Johanna's daughter, are exremely close, which is good for us considering we're already friends with their parents. Stella comes in after them. "You guys have way too much energy!" Stella exclaims. Shay laughs and puts her hand on Stella's shoulder. "And you, dear friend, have way too much makeup!" Stella scowls at her, but eventually breaks into laughter with Ky.

I work on dinner and a cake all day, but it's worth it. It's not everyday your daughter becomes a teen. It's hard to know that my little girl isn't exactly little anymore. But my son Leo is still nine. At least he's still a kid.

We have a small dinner party with just Me, Katniss, Leo, Shay, Stella, Ky, Finnick, Annie, and Johanna. "Hey, Shaylee." Johanna greets when she walks through the door with Stella. Shay narrows her eyes. "It's just Shay." Johanna laughs and ruffles her hair. Everyone takes their seat, Shay inbetween Ky and me. Everyone has a good time, but I'm focused on what I'm going to do afterward.

When we finnish and everybody leaves, I pull Shay aside to talk to her. "What did you need, Dad?" I smile and give her a hug. "Well, for starters, I just wanted to congratulate you on your birthday, and then I wanted to talk to you." She hugs me back and patiently waits for me to speak. I sigh and begin. "It feels like only yesterday you were a little girl, sitting on my lap or baking with me. And know you're getting to be a teenager. You're already thirteen. I can't believe it." She giggles.

"Daddy, I still have a long way to go." "Yeah, you do, but the point is you're not just my little girl anymore. And soon enough, I'm going to have to put up with boys who want to ask you out." She laughs and smacks my arm. "Don't worry, Daddy, I didn't accept any of the offers I've gotten." "WHAT?" I almost yell. She blushes and looks down. "Nothing.." "Okay, where was I? I want to let you know that no matter what, I'll always be your Daddy, and you can come to me for anything. I love you, Dandelion." She throws her arms around my neck and kisses my cheek. "I love you too, Daddy."

We sit there for a while, her on my lap, just hugging each other. We get up when I suggest going outside for a bit. Katniss and Leo have already thought of that. Katniss is sitting on a chair on the porch while Leo is playing out in the grass. I take a seat beside her and Shay goes to join her brother. I grab Katniss's hand, she smiles at me. We watch Shay hesitantly accept Leo's request for a song. Her voice is beautiful like Katniss's. She begins,

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_

_Here is the place where I love you._

Leo claps in adoration for Shay. The two of them love each other so much, like Katniss's bond with Prim. It's something special that could never be broken. Shay takes Leo's hand and they walk back into the house with Katniss and I following. Shay puts Leo to bed, something she's been doing since he was born. "I'm calling it a night." Katniss yawns and walks up to our room. I'm about to follow when Shay stops me. "Daddy, no matter how old I am, I promise you that I will always be your little girl." I pull her into a tight hug and kiss her forehead. My little girl forever? I like the sound of that.


End file.
